Of Princes, Wizards, And Thieves
by Aerias-A-Writer
Summary: Aaron was finally able to push the pain of his past away to embrace his love for Prince Darvish. Chandra is about to become Queen, and Darvish has everything he could ever want. So what could possibly go wrong? Everything. MM


Title: Of Princes, Wizards, And Thieves 

Author: Aerias-A-Writer

Disclaimer: "The Fire's Stone" belongs to Tanya Huff. I own absolutely nothing. Unless I decide to sneak in a OC somewhere, but I don't think I will.

Warnings: Slash (I will only be following relationships as written in the book), post-novel, romance, drama, a little anguish, cursing, violence, Rated R, and all flashbacks will be from (or maybe another pov on) what happened in the book.

AN: This is the first fan fiction I've ever written for this book which is a shame too, because I love it so much. I must have read it over a hundred times already. (giggle) My poor, poor book is so worn! But I wasn't quite satisfied with the original ending. . . well. . . because Aaron and Darvish didn't get to get in bed yet. It ended right after Darvish's and Chandra's wedding (arranged), and Darvish's confession of love for Aaron. (smirk) I just decided to let them have another little adventure and this starts on the night of Aaron's and Darvish's first intimate experience. Enjoy my little tribute! (bows)

Summary: A year after Aaron (the master thief), Chandra (Princess and a powerful Wizard of the Nine), and Darvish (a swordsman Prince) returned the Fire's Stone to it's rightful place, they have come to live in Chandra's palace together, remaining close friends. Aaron was finally able to push the pain of his past away to embrace his love for Prince Darvish completely. Chandra is about to become the Queen of her small kingdom, and Darvish has everything he could ever want. So what could possibly go wrong? Everything.

Chapter I

Aaron groaned and writhed under Darvish's skillful ministrations. His eyes fluttered open briefly to meet the loving gaze that rested on his pale flesh like a touch. Aaron's pale flesh under Darvish flushed yet again in embarrassment, but a small smile still laid on his already damp lips before they were kissed deeply, lovingly. Darvish's bright sapphire blue eyes reflected love as they watched Aaron's face twist in a pleasure that was so purely expressed on his usually blank face.

Darvish gathered his lover in his arms to rest against his chest, pressed close enough for Aaron to hear the beating of his heart. The dark-haired prince prepared his beloved gently and let the sounds of the returning moans stroke the desire he had even higher. Aaron's hair blazed like copper in the weak firelight that was the only recess from the darkness of night as his head was thrown back. Darvish's lips followed the pale column of flesh upwards to find pale pink lips made red under his passionate kisses. A thing that thrilled the prince to no end.

Aaron whimpered in pleasure and pain, moving against the older man instinctively. He chuckled as he drew a gasp from above him, but was cut off as he was kissed breathless. The ginger haired thief let a moan escape his lips as Darvish stroked his body tenderly. The smaller man felt his heart flutter as he looked deep into the eyes of the one he had fallen in love with. Both lovers shivered as their pleasure peaked together and they fell to the silken sheets, were they laid intertwined. Darvish wrapped his arms tighter around Aaron, not bothering to withdraw himself from his lover's body.

The pale thief's skin flushed once more as he realized that his lover planned to fall asleep buried within him, but didn't say anything. Darvish caught the uncertain look that passed over Aaron's face and kissed him with a smile. He pushed back a strand of sweat dampened hair before once more looking deep into pale silver-gray eyes, fingers now tracing the contours of the still blushing body.

"I love you, Aaron."

Aaron's gaze melted and he buried his face against the broad expanse of chest. He trailed gentle kisses and feather light touches over his lover's skin before pressing his tongue into the hollow at the base of Darvish's throat. The older prince sucked in breath and tightened his embrace. Aaron closed his eyes and breathed softly, for a moment saying nothing.

"I love you too," Aaron said quietly, snaking his arms around Darvish's waist. The prince's eyes widened in shock and he pulled Aaron's face up to kiss gently. He slowly but tenderly placed butterfly kisses across the brightly blushing face, before chastely kissing the slightly swollen lips.

Darvish held no illusions on how hard it had been for his lover to speak those words. He held Aaron close with love radiating from him. The smaller man fitted himself as close as he could without losing the reassuring presence of his lover within his sore body. Darvish groaned softly into Aaron's hair and then they stilled, listening to the sounds of the night and of each other breathing. Nothing else was said. Nothing else was needed. They merely clung to one another and drifted off to sleep curled together in the center of the large bed with silk sheets and satin covered pillows.

OvOvO

Chandra peeked around the slightly opened door into her husband's room and smiled. He was curled up in a deep sleep with Aaron resting within the tight circle of his arms. The pale young man still had a minor flush to his flesh.

_It's about damn time!_ She chuckled softly at that thought.

She was glad that Aaron had finally been able to put his past behind him, to embrace his new love for Darvish. He really did deserve at least some small measure of happiness in his life. Chandra shivered as she remembered the night Aaron had broke down in Darvish's arms and told him about Ruth. The princess grimaced at the memory, she had been awakened by his loud cries and then eavesdropped on the whole story. She had listened to the tale of Ruth's death and his turn from Clan Heir to thief in his only way of rebellion, running from his homeland. But what she remembered most of all was the heart-broken sound of his voice as he told about his past life, the cruel life he had suffered at the hands of the man he had called Father.

She sighed and closed the door again. She'd leave them alone for as long as possible, but it was already almost eight. The servants would soon be here. She had only told the servants to not enter this wing of the palace until eight thirty. She returned to her tower, lighting the main room with a well practiced spell before looking out at the sea from her balcony.

As the princess watched the waves crash onto the beach below, she once again pondered the events that led to this day. She chuckled as she remembered how childish she had been before she met Darvish and Aaron. She had been so dead set against the thought of marrying, against giving up her strength to anyone in any way that she had built a golem in her form and taken off to persuade Darvish not to marry her! Since then, in this whole past year, Chandra had loosened up and become almost playful in her now many jests on Darvish and Aaron. But she still didn't love either of them like that.

Suddenly Chandra felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinked and turned around to almost bump noses with Aba, her own personal maid who had cared for her since she was a child. Chandra's eyes widened and she motioned for the gossipy Aba to stay where she was without saying a single word before disappearing back into the cool palace halls. Aba was always early and the very first servant to ever enter this wing, but she needed to get Aaron and Darvish up now, and dressed as well. She walked back to her husband's room with hurried steps as the sun rose majestically higher into the sky.

The slip of a young woman pulled the door open and silently closed it behind her. She stalked closer to the large bed with a wide predatory smile across her pink lips as she prepared to poun-

"Don't even think about it, Chandra."

The young girl wizard smirked and walked around the edge of the bed to let her gaze meet Darvish's amused sapphire blue eyes. The dark haired prince smirked back at her, then looked down at Aaron with a visibly softer gaze. Chandra's own smirk softened as tender feelings rose within her, these two were her only true friends.

"It's time for you and Aaron to get up. The servants are starting to arrive already. Then there is also the banquet in our honor that will last all of today to get ready for, Aaron and you will both need to dress for it. And I really don't see why my father would want to hold a formal feast for our one year anniversary. We never actually consummated our marriage. Not that he knows that I guess." Chandra pouted down at Darvish with a twinkle in her eye.

Darvish just groaned softly, "Chandra. . . You talk too much."

Aaron stirred in Darvish's arms and slowly opened his eyes up at the blue-eyed prince with a shy smile of utter contentment. Darvish smiled back and kissed Aaron, most ardently seeming to be trying to devour the younger man lips first. Aaron moaned and pressed back, the sheet over him starting to fall away as Chandra watched with a raised eyebrow. She cleared her throat and Aaron jerked away from Darvish to stare at her in shock, flushing pink in embarrassment. The girl chuckled down at him and nodded to her husband before turning to exit the room.

"Oh, and Aaron please try to restrain from pocketing extra cash tonight. Daddy was not so amused the last time. Fadi and Oham will be here shortly," she almost sang the words. "Wait, before I go. . . Is there anything that might need to be cleaned up?"

Aaron face caught aflame again and Darvish even coughed at Chandra's forward words. The prince shook his head, Aaron tried to burrow his face into his lover's chest. The dark haired girl smirked at the pale thief.

"That's quite alright Chandra. Oham wouldn't tell a soul and Fadi would never want to start any rumors about me. Sometimes I think that boy is too trusting."

"Aww! And I looked just the spell to use too!" Chandra pouted, "Well then, I'll be seeing you in a bit. I have to go and try on the huge frilly thing my father brought me for tonight. It's supposedly in fashion on the mainland. I, personally, think those women are insane." Darvish chuckled as Chandra slipped out the door. Aaron finally was able to bring himself to look up and he was surprised with a quick kiss.

"Come, love, it's time to bathe," the words were barely out of Darvish's mouth when the door opened again to admit an older man and a young teenage boy. Oham frowned at the two in the bed but only bowed briefly before entering the massive bathing room off on the side to run water into the immense stone bath. Fadi's dark eyes widened at Aaron but the hint of a tiny smile that touched the boy's lips told him that young brunette didn't mind finding him in bed with his master.

"The dark blue tunic for tonight, my prince?"

"Yes, I think that would do magnificently, Fadi. And. . . um . . . I think that the pale sliver one should do nicely for Aaron with his complexion." The boy bowed low and swiftly ran from the room to gather the appropriate clothing for the two men.

The pale, copper haired thief could stare after the two servants in mixed relief and horror. They act as if they are used to finding Darvish in bed with men. . .

Aaron blanched and didn't finish that little errant thought. It was a highly disturbing matter to dwell upon. Darvish suddenly shifted slightly, withdrawing himself from his lover with the barest of moans. The thief gasped at the strange sensation it created, a slight burning where he had been taken in the darkness of the past night. He lifted his slate gray eyes to watch the older man slide out from under the beautiful silk sheets, not the least bit self-conscious as he entered the bathing room. He padded softly across the floor, nude, as Aaron watched from within the sheets on the bed. Darvish disappeared into the adjoined room then reappeared to motion for Aaron to come as well. Aaron sighed, stood up with a wince, and walked into the bathing room to join his lover.

_Today's going to be a long day_, Aaron thought as he slid into the warm bath with Darvish.

MvOvM

AN: (makes puppy eyes) Please RR! It's essential to the aspiring writer. Have any questions? Ask and I'll get back to you ASAP.


End file.
